Mans Best Friend
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: Just a one shot on my thoughts in what might have happened if The Kruegers has a dog


**Mans Best Friend**

Maggie Burroughs aka Kathryn Krueger has just came through the door after a hard day of counselling there to welcome her home was the new addition to her life a small black and white tom cat who she named Blackie.

Blackie came into her life purely by accident Maggie didn't go out to get a pet Blackie just showed up one day after Maggie left a window open. No matter how many times Maggie put Blackie out he always managed to get back in.. So in the end Maggie just thought to hell with it and let him stay.

Blackie started meowing and rubbing against Maggie's legs. Maggie bent down and picked him up stroking walking with him to the kitchen "Let me guess you hungry" Maggie sighed.

Putting Blackie on the floor grab a tin of food put it into Blackie's dish. Blackie's face was practically in the food before Maggie had a chance to fork it out.

Putting the empty tin into the trash Maggie poured herself a glass of wine and went into the living room and slump down on sofa putting her feet up. Lost in her thoughts Maggie try to member the last time she had a pet.

She had a dog once before she was adopted when she was Kathryn Krueger.

It was a mixed breed dog crossed between a collie and a greyhound she was so cute it had light brown long hair with a bit of white on it's chest and nose with a bit of black at the end.

That was another surprise how she got the dog her Father Fred Krueger just showed up with it one day said just tied up to a post abandoned. The minute Kathryn saw the dog she fell in love with it and named it Kim.

Kathryn would spend hours with Kim

Fred would watch Kathryn play with that mutt dotting on it all the time she had no time for him as she use too.

Fred watched the mutt curled up asleep at the bottom of Kathryn's bed laying across her legs protectively

Exasperated sigh Fred remembered when Kathryn had a nightmare she come into his and The wife's room to get a cuddle off him and asked to sleep with them and he would hold her in his arms and stroke her hair.

Now Kathryn has a nightmare Fred hears her scream waiting for her to come into his and the wife's room waiting about ten minutes Fred gets up creeps to Kathryn's room and looks through the gap of the door and sees the mutt now laying next to Kathryn and she has her arm around it already back to sleep.

That Shitty arse had long outstayed it's welcome. Fred originally got the mutt after killing it's owner for letting that walking hair machine do it's business near his power plant Fred had thought about killing the mutt but he member his little princess pestering him and the wife for a pet so saves him having to depose of two bodies.

This piece of shit will do till the novelty wears off and Kathryn pesters him for something else. But by the looks of things Kathryn was coming to attached to that thing.

Well not for much longer.

"I'm taking Kim for a walk." Kathryn's face was beaming She addressed Kim directly: "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It's warm and sunny out there."

Fred smacked Kathryn in the back of the head. "Shut up about that thing, will you? I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Ow!" Kathryn rubbing her head looking up at her father with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry princess" Fred knelt down and hugged her

"I'm tempted to feed mommy to the dog," Fred whispered in her ear.

Though the thought was awful, Kathryn found herself giggling. She felt Fred's soft lips hovering near her ear. "You play with that dog so much," he murmured, his breath against her skin making Kathryn shiver, "That I'm beginning to get jealous."

Kathryn, tilted her head just enough for a gentle kiss to her Father's cheek "You're just being silly daddy," she grinned, then kissed her father again. This time, she pecked his lips and Fred responded by hugging her tighter "You're always come home from school to see the dog first" He stroked her hair, exhaled the words. "You never come to see me any-more."

"I do!" Kathryn protested breathily. "I do so!"

The dog had become the target of Fred's resentment. He was a jealous man, and loathed sharing Kathryn's affections with a stupid canine. Kathryn whimpered and bit down on her bottom lip.

For a moment, Kathryn was frightened by the dark look on her Father's face. Then Fred rose to his feet and growled, "Take the dog for a walk."

Kim's short life in the Krueger house was pleasant, Kim was always fed and watered and sleeping at the bottom of Kathryn's bed. The house was kept clean and warm. Attention was showered on Kim, and it became a sort of mascot of Kathryn's.

Fred only tolerated its presence for so long because Kathryn so adored that dog.

One day, Kim died.

"I'm so sorry, princess." Loretta's arms were around her and Kathryn had collapsed sobbing against her chest. Tears left damp charcoal circles on her Mother's blouse'. "I just came home , and she was dead."

This wasn't a lie, exactly, because its neck had been broken when Kathryn was at school and Loretta was grocery shopping.

"But she why did she have too die!" Kathryn's voice was choked with tears. "I loved her so much she was my best friend."

The house seemed cold and empty without Kim around. Fred had simply frowned at the news, then helped dig the animal's grave. But Kathryn was inconsolable she wouldn't move from the couch, where she lay curled in a ball, hugging a pillow.

Fred knelt before her, brushed her brown hair from the girl's face "Are you doing okay, princess?"

Kathryn shook her head but leaned into the touch.

"Think of it this way." Fred rested his cheek against Kathryn's hair and lowered his voice. "She may have only been with us for a short time, but you made that time really nice."

"Thank you Daddy," rasped Kathryn. Fred could actually see tears welling up in Kathryn's eyes, then leaking down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away.

He bent his head, kissed Kathryn's wet face "Oh Daddy," Kathryn sighed. She threw her arms around her father and buried her face in Fred's neck.

Back to the present Maggie blew her nose and wipe her away her tears thinking about that memory of her first pet remembered how devastated she'd been over its death. But Blackie jumping up on her lap soon brought a smile back to her face.

_**Kudos go out to my fave authour Darkeness Takes Over for giving me the idea hope you all like it whoevers read it lol xoxo B**_


End file.
